The invention relates to a circuit for a lightsensitive element, comprising a resistor arranged in series with the light-sensitive element between a first and a second point of constant potential.
Such a circuit is known and is used in an infrared receiver. The known circuit has the disadvantage that the infrared receiver no longer operates correctly at a high ambient light level.